Villager News: WAR!
'''Villager News: WAR! '''is the 6th and most recent installment of Villager News, it's a direct continuation of Villager News: THE GIANT PROBLEM. Plot The video begins with the Villager News theme. Villager #5 impersonates Villager #4 as he's still playing Fortnite. Villager #5 informs the viewer of the current situation of the Giant Creeper and cuts to Villager #9. He explains that the Giant Creeper has attracted some regular creeper followers and that the Giant Creeper's explosion will end the world as we know it. They are prepping the military, but they have no antidote. The Witch says that she has an antidote, the villagers take the antidote and throw her in the Pit of Death. The military commander asks for a volunteer to cure the creeper. A villager gets pushed forward making everyone think that he's volunteering. They then run into battle. The volunteer trips and the potion falls in the middle of the fight between the creepers and villagers, Villager #61 goes for the potion, but gets engaged in a Final-Fantasy-like battle with a creeper in the process, the Villager summons the fire department, which starts running over dozens of creepers. The villagers can't get to the potion as there are too many creepers guarding it, but Villager #4 returns from Fortnite and starts Fortnite building over the creepers towards the potion, but he accidentally crashes into a creeper and the potion goes flying into a normal creeper, making it tiny. Villager #4 says his last words and a creeper explodes him. The villagers consult the witch for another antidote, and the witch only agrees if they free her and Villager #14, who has been down there since the first Villager News. The commander decides to get Villager #9 to use the new antidote since they didn't choose Testificate Man since he's too busy marketing his book, so instead Villager #9 approaches the creeper in a helicopter while a remix of the Villager News Theme plays. The creepers are doing a good job fending off Villager #9 from the Giant Creeper, so they send in the Daladas. The Daladas explode loads of creepers and the helicopter can move forward, some creepers invade the helicopter and explode, making Villager #9 fall on the Giant Creeper's head. The antidote is on the other side of the head but 2 creepers that fell on the head as well are guarding it. The Villagers fire artillery at the creeper, making the creepers fall off, Villager #9 and the antidote nearly fall off, but a well-timed roar helps them back up. But the Giant Creeper starts to explode! The commander takes off his disguse revealing Testificate Man, and he runs away. Someone then announces about the latest Minecraft uptades and leaves saying he'll come back later. Villager #9 has a flashback to something he said on the helicopter, encouraging him to manage to kick the antidote into the Giant Creepers mouth, falling off the head in the process. The creeper turns small then explodes, the world is saved! Villager #9 supposedly dies, and a gravestone is created for him, the commander gives a speech about Villager #9, and they wonder what happened to all the giant mobs from last episode, as they are still here. A Villager (presumably Villager #9) digs out of his grave and the camera zooms out to a Giant Slime and Giant Wither. Villager #5 gives an outro with a tribute to Villager #84, the villager who got crushed by a giant rabbit while listening to the song "I wanna know where my wood is". Trivia * The video was reuploaded due to a copyright claim on the "I wanna know where my wood is" song at the end. As a result, the reupload muted the song but the clip playing alongside the song was still retained. * The song heard when the Daladas come in is actually an a cappella version of Star Wars' "Duel of the Fates", but only an excerpt is used. Furthermore, the entire scene where the Daladas are introduced is a reference to Star Wars. * The villager helicopter makes its second appearance, the first one being from the first Villager News. Category:Villager News Category:Episodes